I finally got the guts to tell you
by Lucinda97
Summary: From the first moment Gregory Sackville-Bagg saw the little Thompson boy in the graveyard all those years ago, Gregory fell head over heels in love with the boy. Gregory decides one night that he is going to tell Tony how he feels. He doesn't care that its midnight and he has to climb up to the balcony to get into Tony's room.


**Pairing:** Gregory/Tony

 **Rated:** M

 **Notes:** I was looking at my old memory stick and found some fanfics I did when I was really young and I thought hey why not post it. Also, Gregory is around 17 and Tony is around 15.

 **Chapter: One**

It was a normal Friday night at the Sackville-Bagg residents. Rudolph was in the living room doing his homework. Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-Bagg was on their way to pick up Anna from her late ballet class. There was a big show coming up at the ballet school, so everyone who was participating in the show needed to stay late to practice more.

Gregory was in his bedroom, pacing the wooden floor, going back and forth in his room. He was wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. He was trying to not think about his crush, Tony Thompson but he just couldn't help himself, every time he tries to stop thinking about the blonde boy something would pop up and remind him of his , his boy. Gregory only saw Tony as being his and only his. Now Gregory knew that sound very stalkerish but he just couldn't help it.

Gregory stops pacing his room and made his way to his bed. He laid on his back with his right hand under his head and the other hand rested on his stomach.

He shut his eyes and let his mind wander _'What makes Tony fucking Thompson, so fuckin special? Why do I love him so much, and why the fuck can't I just tell that lovable bastard how I feel!'_

 **Knock! Knock!**

Gregory growled. He wasn't happy that someone has interrupted his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Gregory asks letting the anger in his voice be noticed. He knew who it was though.

The door opened, and Rudolph walked in shutting the door behind him. Gregory shot his little brother a dirty look. Gregory was waiting for his brother to make a comment about it but he didn't. Instead, they both stared at each other for a bit before Rudolph finally spoke.

"Gregory, why is it that you hate wearing clothes some much? It won't hurt you to put some pants on" Rudolph said.

It was true though. Gregory had got into a habit of not wearing anything but his boxer briefs. he didn't know how it's started but it just became a new habit of his. All though his family wasn't too happy about this. His father especially hater this.

Yep, Frederick wasn't too please one morning when he saw his older son in the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxer brief.

"Well little brother, if you don't like it you know WHERE THE FUCKING DOOR IS!" Gregory pointed at his bedroom door with his left hand. Rudolph looked at the door and back at Gregory. An awkward silence filled the room for a couple of minutes until Rudolph spoke again.

"Ummm... Gregory, I need to ask you something, and it's not easy to say it, but first could you please put on some pants." Rudolph said looking really uncomfortable.

Gregory gave Rudolph a skeptical look before he got up and made his way over to his dresser drawer. He pulled a pair of black ripped denim jeans out and slip them on. When Gregory looked back at his little brother. he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gregory made his way back over to his bed and got in the position that he was in before Rudolph disturbed him.

"So brother, what is so important that you needed me to put on some pants?" Gregory asks shutting his eyes. He was beginning to feel tired.

"Well Umm... Is there anyone you're interested in and I mean romantically interested in?" Gregory shot up, eyes widened at the unexpected question that his little brother had just asked.

"Why the fuck do you want to know something like that Rudolph?" Gregory spat giving his brother a death glare.

"Look just answer the question, yes or no." Rudolph was looking at his shoelaces like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why the fuck should I answer a question like that? Why do you want to know anyway?" Gregory honestly didn't know what his brother was up.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Ok then, if you're not going to answer that one, then are you gay or bi or what?" Rudolph asked scooting away from Gregory.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU TONIGHT! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME SHIT LIKE THIS! WHEN DID YOU GET SO FUCKING INTERESTED IN MY LOVE LIFE?" Gregory yelled when a thought hit him.

 _'What if I said my thoughts out loud and he heard me!'_ Gregory was getting knots in his stomach from the thought.

"It's Just." Rudolph took a deep breath before he continues.

"I Know someone who is interested in you, and I was just wondering if you were dating someone?" Rudolph finished looking completely embarrassed and ready to make a run for the door. He was scared incase Gregory lost his shit and goes Texas Chainsaw Massacre on his ass. Gregory was too relieved to get angry at his brother. He didn't know what he do if any of his family found out about his crush on Tony.

"Rudolph stop looking at your fucking shoelaces and look at me." Gregory said. Rudolph looked at his brother, his face was cherry red. If Rudolph's face got any redder Gregory is pretty sure he will pass out and, oh, would his parents have a field day with him.

"Ok, so which one of your loser friends is it?" Gregory asks, now his composure was back to normal.

"I can't tell you, Gregory, I promise him I wouldn't tell you."

"So it is one of your male friends?"

"What!" Rudolph snaps, eyes widening.

"You just said that you promise him that you wouldn't tell me." It took all of Gregory self-control to hold in his laugh. His brother's face was priceless.

"Well... Fuck I need to go." And with that Rudolph shot up and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. He could hear Rudolph footsteps go further and further down the hallway until he hears another door being slammed.

"I still don't see why I needed to put on some pants for this conversation." Gregory smiled at his own joke. Gregory laid in bed and took a short nap before he woke up to his stomach growling. So listening to his stomach he yawns and got up. He left his bedroom, making his way down the hallway but then stopped outside of Rudolph bedroom. Gregory lift up his hand to knock but decided against it.

"Rudolph, I'm going to make something to eat do you want anything?" Gregory asks, waiting for Rudolph to reply, but the other boy didn't say anything. Gregory tried again.

"Rudolph look, you can't hide from me forever so how about we both forget our little conversation, okay?" Gregory waited for a moment until he hears the door unlock and open.

"So what did you have in mind to eat?" Rudolph asked. Gregory smiled. He was relieved that his little brother wasn't going to give him the silent treatment. He knew if his parents saw Rudolph doing that he would be in a world of trouble because god knows Rudolph can't do anything wrong.

"I was just thinking spaghetti and meatballs" Gregory said. To be honest that was the only thing he could cook that didn't taste like complete shit.

"Do you even know how to make spaghetti and meatballs Gregory?" Rudolph asked. He was weary of his brother cooking abilities. Gregory Smile turns into a grin.

"No, but I know we got the stuff to make it so fuck it" Rudolph sighed, He knew this wasn't going to end well at all.

"Ok, let's just try to make it without setting the house on fire." Gregory put one of his arms around Rudolph's neck in a playful manner.

"Ok, let stop talking before I become too hungry to even move." Gregory said, playfully pushing Rudolph down the hallway.

 **Half an hour later**

Rudolph and Gregory had just finished making the spaghetti and meatballs. Rudolph was setting out the dinner plates while Gregory was putting the spaghetti and meatballs on a serving platter. Halfway through making the dinner, their dad had called them saying that they will be coming home soon, so Rudolph and Gregory decided to make more for the whole family. Its saved their mother coming in and making something for Anna and Frederick.

"Wow I can't believe we manage to make spaghetti and meatballs without burning the house down." Rudolph joked, watching Gregory put the spaghetti and meatballs on a white oval serving platter.

"Hey we are not that bad when we work together, and you didn't bring the knives and forks out with you so go and get them." Gregory yelled.

"You're already in the kitchen can't you just get it." Rudolph yelled back, he really couldn't be bothered doing anything else.

"Get your ass in this Kitchen and help me." Gregory yelled back. He was getting some glasses out of a cabinet until he turned around and.

 **SMASH!**

"Oh great look what you did dickhead." Gregory hissed, stepping away from the broken glass.

"Look what I did, you're the one who thinks you can carry five glasses all at once." The two brothers started arguing until Gregory had enough and decided to rugby tackle Rudolph to the floor. They both were rolling around on the oak wood floor until.

"Rudolph, Gregory, what is the meaning of this? and why is there glass all over the floor?" Frederick said from the doorway. Frederick was giving them an intense look. Both boys automatically stopped and looked at their father. They both were trying to think of a good excuse to tell their father, but come on, what are you really going to say. Some seconds past until their father spoke again.

"Well, I am waiting." Frederick said, walking over to them, but before Rudolph or Gregory could say anything their mother walked in with Anna following beside her.

"Gregory, Rudolph, what happened to you." Freda speed walked over to her sons while Anna when over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Freda was looking at her son's faces, to see if they did any real damage to each other.

"Gregory rugby tackled me" Rudolph said, putting on his innocent act. Gregory glared at his brother. Like hell was Rudolph getting away with this. But before he could give his side of the story there mother stepped in.

"Look now, your father and I have had a really lovely day today, so I don't want this little incident to ruin it. Do you two understand me." Both Rudolph and Gregory nodded.

"Good, now go and sit down I will bring in the glasses." And that was all Freda needed to say to them. Gregory strolls out of the kitchen with Rudolph. Frederick sighed.

"Sometimes I think your too easy on them dear." Frederick said waiting for his wife to say something. Freda turned around and looked at her husband with a smile.

"But darling, they are only children now, so try to have some patience with them." She said as she walked over to Frederick and gave him a little peck on the cheek before she handed him the glasses.

"Now can you put them on the table while I clean up this mess." Frederick sighed again.

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes" and with that Frederick walked out of the kitchen. Freda when to one of the cabinets where the dustpan and brush were and started to clean up the glass shards.

"So how did you two halfwits manage to break the glasses?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her water. She was sitting across the table while Rudolph and Gregory were sitting on the other side of her. Both boys were looking at her.

"Do you need to asked dear little sister, it is obvious that our little Rudolph here is trying to grow some balls." Gregory joked, getting a playful punch in the arm by Rudolph.

"Your such an ass Gregory." Rudolph snap.

"I hope you two aren't fighting again after what your mother told you." Frederick warned, walking into the dining room. Rudolph and Gregory immediately stop fighting but Gregory still had a sly smile on his face. Frederick walked around to place the glasses on the table.

"Gregory, don't slouch in your seat, sit up straight." Frederick scolded, taking a seat at the dinner table. Gregory did a low growl and sat back up in his seat.

It looks like Frederick didn't notice. About a minute later Freda walked into the dining room carrying a bottle of red wine and a big bottle of sprite. Freda sat down next to her husband and Anna.

The whole family started to eat their dinner, chatting about how great the food turned out, and how they spend their day and what they were going to do tomorrow. Frederick and Freda were going to go food shopping with Anna, Rudolph was going to hang out with Tony, and Gregory was just going to chill out around the house.

What also got mentioned by Frederick, is why isn't Gregory wearing a t-shirt which Gregory replied.

"Hey just be happy I'm wearing anything at all." Frederick facepalmed at this but you could see a small smile on his face, while the rest of the family was giggling. After dinner Freda and Frederick went to the kitchen to clean up. Anna was exhausted from the ballet class and decided to go to bed. Gregory was just going to listen to some music while reading Johnny the homicidal maniac. He got halfway up the stairs until he heard Rudolph call his name from the bottom of the stairs. Gregory turns around and said.

"What?" Gregory asked.

"So umm... Would you ever date a guy?"

 _'God, not this again.'_ Gregory thought. He stood there for a couple of seconds until his mouth turns into a devilish smile.

"Well, it depends on my mood and how good they beg me." And with that he turns back around and walks to his bedroom, leaving Rudolph standing there looking irritated.

When Gregory got to his room, he took off his black ripped denim jeans and threw it by his washing basket. Walking over to the bookshelf he picked up Johnny the homicidal maniac issue one, and made his way to his bed, but before he made himself comfortable he went into his black bedside table and got out his iPod classic. He then got into his bed, putting his earphones in. He put on the song, Touch me I'm sick by Mudhoney. He then started to read his comic.

Gregory finished reading the comic, now bored out of his mind. He took out his earphones and turn off his iPod. he put the comic book and the iPod on the bedside table but before he laid back down he checks his digital alarm clock and the time read 11:33 PM.

Gregory took a deep breath and laid back down. Not knowing what to do with himself now, he decided to let his mind wander once again. Gregory was thinking about all kind of things, like should he call one of his mates to come over to hang out with him tomorrow or should he just annoy his little brother until he tells him which one of his friends has a crush on him. The last thought left him wondering which one could it be. So he decided to go through the list of Rudolph friends in his head to see who would be the most likely suspect. Gregory thought about it for awhile and came up with three people.

The first person he thought of was Andrew. Andrew had blonde hair that was short on the sides and back, while the top is about two inches long. It was a typical classic taper haircut. He also had blue eyes and light skin. Now Andrew wasn't a bad looking guy, not at all, but it was just his personality that was shitty. He was basically a narcissistic asshole, but the reason he thought it was Andrew. It was because every time he talks to Rudolph in front of Andrew, Andrew would always try his best to impress him.

The second person was Noah. Noah had black hair with dark blue highlights. His hair was styled into a puffy undercut. His personality was completely different from Andrew's. He was really shy and wouldn't talk to you unless he has to. When Gregory saw Noah alone he would go up to him and start a conversation with didn't do it to be friendly to him, he did it because Noah would become so awkward around him and Gregory thought that was hysterical, but after awhile Noah got used to talking to him.

The only reason he thought it was Noah was from time to time he would catch Noah looking at him but when they made eye contact with each other Noah would quickly look away.

The third person was Duncan. Duncan wasn't fat but he was a bit chubby. He also had brown eyes and brown hair that was cut into a long buzz cut.

The best word to describe Duncan would be normal. The guy wasn't too nice or too mean, he was just a neutral person. Out of all of Rudolph mate's, Gregory didn't know Duncan that well. He guessed it was because there wasn't really a time where the two needed to speak to each other. In fact, he only thought of Duncan because he was one of Rudolph mate's. Now that Gregory thinks about it, it probably isn't him.

Gregory grabs one of his pillows so he could scream into it without anyone hearing him. He was beginning to grow frustrated by it all. He just wanted to know who it was. So he could just confront the guy and tell him there isn't a chance in hell that they are going to get together. Gregory could feel himself getting tired. He shut his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Notes:** I'm probably not going to write any more chapters so if anyone wants to adopt this story you can. You don't even have to message me you can just do it.


End file.
